Determination of the Heart
by JohneyTiger
Summary: When everything Frisk cares about is stripped away, she decides to do something drastic.
1. The Decent

Well I guess since I started writing again I can post this.

One gunshot was all it took. My brother laid there in the alley, the man who had shot him dashing down the pavement. "F-Frisk, I... I'm sorry I couldn't stop him from robbing us." My head was spinning and I could hardly see. "No! Don't you DARE blame yourself!" I screamed down at Nonym. "Don't worry I'll find a way to get you help." Running out of the alley I just kept yelling and screaming for someone who was strong enough to carry Nonym to a hospital. Finally I found a man sitting on a park bench. "Excuse me sir, I need help, PLEASE help me!" He looked at me with a puzzling glance. "Whats the matter little girl?" "Please my brother got shot! He's laying in an alley not to far from here." His face turned immediately from puzzled to shock. "Okay lead the way I'll help you."

We ran back to the alley and found Nonym still laying there bleeding on the pavement. I rushed over to him. "Brother, i found someone to help us!" He just stared at me with blank, emotionless eyes. Finally he said in a soft voice "Hey kiddo, I guess you really alway do keep your promises, I honestly don't know why I ever thought you wouldn't haha..." Nonym coughed up a spurt of blood on the ground. "Nonym, don't worry brother we're gonna save you." Tears filled my eyes as the only person i loved in this world was slipping away. "No... it's too late, there is no way for me to survive this. Find your place in this world, do wonderful things ,and always keep determination in your heart." I couldn't take it, my brother was fading in fornt of my eyes and there was nothing i could do about it. "Frisk... I'll always be proud of you."

Nonym closed his eyes and his hand fell to the ground with a dull thud. The edges of my vision had turned to black and the man i had brought put his hand on my shoulder to comfort me. I thrust my fist into his face and ran. I ran to the only place I could think of. The only place for people with nothing left in life. The place where I couuld absolve the pain I now had to carry with me. I ran to the one place i was warned never to go. I ran for the mountain. Nothing was worth anything anymore. He was all i had after our parents had died in a car accident. Wind blasts my face as I keep running up Mount Ebott.

Finally I calmed down enough to sit down and assess my situation. Memories of me and Nonym at the park, riding a bike, and laying in an alleyway to sleep the night fill my mind. Tears flowed down my face and I decided to walk upwards even more. I stumbled upon a hole leading downwards and i grabbed a rock to chuck down the ever darkening hole. No sound could be heard for an entire minute straight until I heard the soft thud of the rock hitting the bottom. That was deep enough. Without hesitation i jumped off the ledge to my certain demise.

Yes I am back! I know what your thinking. "But Johney you suck at writing."... yes. Ive come to terms with it though and am just writing for fun.

Till next time, Johney is sighning off!


	2. The Ruins

I opened my eyes. Was this real life, was this just fantacy, I didn't know but I did know one thing. I was alive. I stood up, trampling a few golden flowers in the process. Suddenly I was stopped in my tracks. Another golden flower popped out of the ground. "Howdy I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower." "What the actual HELL is that!" I screamed out. "You are new to the underground aren't you? Golly you must be so confused right now." I didn't even know what to do, I heard legends of monsters but i had thought they were just that. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do. Ready? Here we go." With those words all color drained from the world and the symbol of a heart apeared above my blue and purple sweater. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmanation of your being." "What do you mean my SOUL? What the heck does that have to do with anything?" I asked the anthropomorphic flower. "Your SOUL starts of weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV." To be perfectly honest I was actually starting to warm up to the little flower, a friendly face in this madness had a strange calm to it.

"So... what does LV mean?" "What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE don't you?" Well that sounded a bit creepy. "What excatly do you mean by that." I asked in a very offended tone of voice. "Don't worry I'll share some with you! Down here LOVE is shared through... little white 'Friendliness Pellets!' Are you ready?" There was just something about this little flower that made me respond with a simple "yes." Little white 'Friendliness Pellets' formed above his head and floated towards me. "Move around! Get as many as you can!" I reached out to grab the pellets. Excrutiating pain flooded my body as the pellets made contact with my skin. My knees buckled under the preasure of my own body and i collapsed to the ground. "YOU IDIOT. In this world it's kill or BE killed! Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?" Flowey's pellets completly surrounded me, slowly closing in. "DIE." The pellets flew forward at incredible speed. I closed my eyes and flinched in anticipation of the enormous pain i would soon experience. It never came. Opening my eyes I witnessed a ring of fire around me burning up the barrage of pellets.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth..." A strange goat creature shot a bolt of fire out of it's hands and the flower ducked underground realizing that he was outmatched. "Ah, do not be afraid my child. I am Toriel caretaker of the ruins. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone had fallen down." Toriel said with a surprisingly calming and maternal voice. "Where am I and what's going on?" "You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the cattacombs. This way." Well i guess that was a little bit of helpful information. The bipedal goat women took my hand and started to walk forward until a giant entrance loomed overhead filling me with determination. "So again i ask what is going on and where are we?" Toriel stopped in her tracks and turned to me. "You have fallen down into the underground and we are in a place known as the Ruins." Finally I get a straight answer. We started to walk againand after a bout of awkward silence I spoke up. "Where are we going?" Toriel looked at me with a caring smile. "My, my, my, child you really do ask a lot of questions. We are going to my house where you will live now. By the way what do you prefer, Cinnamon, or Butterscotch?" She seemed nice and all, but there was no chance in hell I was going to stay here in this wierd messed up world."Umm... I can't stay here, I'm sorry." Toriel looked hurt, but did not say anything. "Toriel... are you alright?" "Yes my child, I'm fine." Even though I had no intention to stay with her forever it couldn't hurt to stay a little while.

"Hey Toriel, can I call you mom?" "Of course my child, anything to make you happy." Looking as though I had given her the greatest compliment in excistance filled me with determination. "Mom? Do you bake?" Goat-Mom grew the biggest smile I've ever seen. "Why yes my child I'm indeed a bit of a baker." "Good because you have the greatest 'Buns' around." "...you are an interesting child." We eventually arrived at her house and Toriel lead my down a hall to the first door on the left. "This is your room. I hope you like it little one." She patted my head, mentioned how something smelled like it was burning, and ran off. I opened the door and was suddenly hit with a wave of nastalga. All I could think of was how similar it looked to Nonym's room. Looking around I noticed things that probably belonged to a young child, even the bed was a bit too small. I layed down with tears in my eyes thinking about the long tramatic day I had. Thoughts about what the future held filled my mind and lulled my into a not so peaceful slumber.

Well that's the second chapter of Determination of the heart. I hope it's all very pleasing to the followers and anyone else who reads it

till next time, Johney is sighning off!


End file.
